A New Generation
by TeardropDragon
Summary: Lucy H. Potter thought that she was a normal witch, family of the Potters. Yet she gets stuck of the the period when the Dark Arts rise again. She is supported by her best friend, Adam Magles, and goes through a series of adventures. Hope you like it!
1. A Tough Beginning

**LUCY'S P.O.V-**

Lucy Herimone Potter never thought that she was pretty. Never. Until a wizard, young and handsome, told her.

This is how it happened.

The young Potter was about to come aboard to the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Her sister, Lily Ginny Potter, was "hanging out" with her friends. Such a good sister, right? A big sister, leaving her little sister alone, sitting on the bench. Lucy looked at her mirror that she brought in her suitcase. "You look wonderful, darling," it said. Ingoring the comment, Lucy stared back at her reflection.

Green eyes, messy black hair, and pimples all over her face. Lucy also had a faint outline of her great-grandfather's scar. Perfect. Lily was much more prettier. Lucy's sister had a million boys falling for her. Lily's lime green eyes, perfect straight hair, no pimples in sight makes her an amazing model when she grows up.

Lucy closed her eyes and came aboard.

Every seat in front was taken. She even saw Lily and her snobby group of friends, surrounded by a bunch of pretty boys. Lucy stood there, waiting for Lily to notice her. Yet Lily's attention was still at a boy who was trying to convince her to sit on his lap.

Lucy decided to sit on the very back, with no people, and took out her study books.

If only mum could see her now.

Lucy's mum died when she was small. Lily didn't really care, she was more attached to her dad. But Lucy loved her mum. Beatrice Applefleid. Lucy still remembers her face. Brown eyes, blond hair, usually liked her clothing green.

"Mum," Lucy used to ask. "Why did you name me Lucy Herimone Potter?"  
"Because," she had said, "Lucy is a beatiful name. Wanted that name myself. And Herimone was one of the greatest and smartest wizards in the wizarding age, Lucy. I was her biggest fan. I would be very proud of you if you were that smart."

Lucy did turn out to be very smart. But Beatrice never got the chance to feel pride for her youngest daughter.

Suddenly, a boy came in. He was wearing a half smile, making Lucy feel nervous. She never got along with handsome boys that much.

"Is that seat taken?" he asked. He was pointing to the seat next to Lucy.  
"No." Lucy's voice was an octave higher than usual.

He sat next to her, and Lucy pretended to read her study books. But at the corner of her eye, she tried to see his apperence. But he was already looking at her.

"What's your name?"

Lucy forced herself to look at him.

"Lucy Herimone Potter."  
"Adam Magles."

He held out his hand. Lucy shook it.

"Why are you sitting here?"

Lucy smiled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
"I asked you first."  
"I won't answer until you answer."

Adam sighed. "Fine. I noticed a young girl sitting by the window, all alone, without any company."

He stared. "Your turn."

"I have no friends, wanting peace and quiet to review my books."

He smiled. "A pretty witch like you shouldn't be sitting alone."

Lucy tried to make a poker face. Epic failer.

"A handsome wizard like you shouldn't be sitting next to me."  
"I have no friends."  
"So why are you sitting next to me?"  
"Because I want to be friends with you."

Lucy smiled.

"So we're friends now?"  
"I hope so."

Adam smiled too.

* * *

For the whole episode, Adam and Lucy laughed, talked, and ate a million Chocolate Frogs.

They were having a good time until Lucy decided change her book.

"You'll be back soon?" asked Adam.  
"In a jiffy."

Lucy skipped to her suitcase, which was all the way in the back when she heard some screams.

Then the Hogwarts Express broke in half, Lucy and the suitcase in one side, everyone else in the other.

Lucy's side of the train lost control and slammed to the side of the wall.

The remains of the train crashed on top of Lucy, making it hard to breath. After hearing a "Lucy!" and being grabbed on the wrist by the same hand Lucy shook just minutes ago, she lost consciousness, blood on her body, not knowing that her new friend was crying next to her limp body, begging her to come back.


	2. Conflict begins

**ADAM'S P.O.V-**

I've never been so scared in my life. My pretty new friend, unconscious, is laying limp on the Hogwarts hopstital bed. Professer Delaney even cancelled the Sorting Hat Ceremony until Lucy was cured.

I even got in trouble in the first day of "school."

This guy called Carin Callahan shouted that Lucy was a "big pest looking for trouble."

So guess what?  
I hit him.

That stupid Callahan guy pretended to suffer in pain, but I knew he was pretending. So did the Headmaster.

"Magley, I know you wouldn't do hit that boy just for fun. Did he say something that made you mad?" Headmaster Hamilton asked when I was sent to his office with Professer Drake, the Head of Slytherin.  
"Of course he didn't, sir!" called that idotic Professer Drake. "Can't you see?"  
"Thank you for your opinion, Professer," said Hamilton. Drake retreated glumly.  
"He called my friend a 'big pest looking for trouble,' Headmaster," I quickly said.  
"Ahh..." Hamiltion said. "In that case, I will speak to him. But you must learn how to contol your angry, ok?"

On the way back to the feast, Drake grabbed me by the collar.

"I know you are lying, boy," he snarled, showing all of his yellow teeth. "Trust me, I'm going to take 10, no, 20 points out of your house, you hear me?"

Then he pushed me back into my seat of the Great Hall.

* * *

That very night, I climbed out of my bed and wanted to drink some water. Making sure that the snoring boys didn't wake up, and climbed out of the painting with this soilder with a horse. Nickalos, I think?

"What is it, you scalawag? Show yourself!"

I'll deal with him later.

While I was walking, I heard some voices. Yes, I admit it, I evasdropped.

"Hamilton, can't you see? Lucy is in danger. The Dark Arts are rising! The famous Harry Potter even claimed that his scar hurt!"  
"Delaney, my dear woman, I am sure that her friend Adam can protect her."  
"Lucy's dad sent a very angry message! He is very powerful, we have to be careful!"  
"Hold on, Delaney. Adam, you may come in."

Oh, poop. How did he know I was here?

I walked inside and, after Hamilton's permission, sat on a comfy green chair.

"Adam, explain yourself~ why are you up instead of being in your bed with the other boys?"  
"I wanted a drink of water, Professer Delaney."

Delaney sighed and brought up her wand. She's going to curse me!

Instead, she said, "Agumanti!"

Fresh water came out of her wand, and she gathered it in a bottle. She gave me the water and I drained it.

"Now, to bussiness," said Hamilton. "Adam, do you know why YOU have to protect Lucy?"

I bopped my head side to side.

"You are special. We cannot tell you now, but Lucy is very important. Your job is very important."  
"Why is Lucy so important?"  
"Once again, we cannot tell you now. Aric- I mean, Lucy's father, sent an angry message. The future of Lucy and Hogwarts is at stake. I'm sorry that we cannot tell you now, but when you're older, you will understand. You are excused now."

I started to get up, but then I thought of a question.

"Headmaster, should I tell this to Lucy?"

Hamilton stood frozen for a minute. Delaney's eyes went to me, Hamilton, then at the ground.

Then the Headmaster looked at me.

"No."


End file.
